


The Princess & the Moon

by mysticalxwclf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is trying her best (Avatar), Coming Out, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Yue (Avatar), Moon Spirit Yue (Avatar), Other, Sane Azula (Avatar), Yue is so wise (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalxwclf/pseuds/mysticalxwclf
Summary: Azula stood, frozen in place as the words ran through her mind, Just because you two were part of the Fire Nation doesn’t mean you did all those things.or;Azula figures out her fate while getting advice from Yue.
Relationships: Azula & Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Princess & the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanFairytale/gifts).



> Dedicated to my new friend, Grace because she inspired me to write this and all of her ATLA fics are phenomenal.

Azula grit her teeth as she walked through the palace, showing everyone that she was still the princess they had always known, but once she stepped foot outside, her mask fell. It had been 2 years since the princess had stepped foot in the place, she once called home, but now, she wanted to escape.

She slumped down on the bench as the tears began to fall, but she quickly wiped them away, “I should have _never_ come back here! There are too many painful memories.” The dark-haired young woman then stared up at the moon, “Being in the asylum has made me weak!” She yelled, then began to silently curse everyone who put her in there.

Once she was done, her head fell in her hands, suddenly too heavy to lift without support, “I don’t know what to do anymore, _Yue_.” She whispered weakly. The princess had overheard the doctors talk about the moon spirit, how a girl named Yue had sacrificed herself to protect her people, but she had dismissed her sacrifice as weakness. But the more she thought about it, she secretly admired the young princess. She was loved, and cherished by her tribe, while Azula was feared and hated.

Her head suddenly snapped up with a sob, tears running down her face, “I’m sorry for thinking you were weak, Yue. My father had brainwashed me for far too long. I want to change.” She begged then sniffled, “Heh, I even found out that I like girls. They are just so beautiful, and I would be much happier with a woman than a man. I know I’m slowly burning my father’s legacy, but I don’t care. He was a horrible man who burned my brother, who manipulated us for _years_. Now, I’m going to break the mold like my brother.” The princess convinced herself with confidence.

With her confession, the moon began to shine brighter than before, and then, Yue appeared in a flowing white dress, a small smile on her face, “You have chosen the right path, Azula. Choosing your own destiny will set you free. You want to leave the Fire Nation, and travel the world, perhaps rekindle your relationship with your brother?” She suggested as the smile turned reassuring.

Azula nodded, “Yes, Zuko was more family to me than Ozai ever was!” She stated bitterly, venom on her father’s name.

After a few minutes, she chuckled softly, “You sound like Uncle.” She then stood up as Yue floated closer, “Is there anything I can do to help you forgive me?” The princess asked quietly as tears welled in her eyes again.

Yue pulled her into a hug, “Azula, I have already forgiven you, just like Zuko.” She then pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind the princess’s ear, “Just because you two were part of the Fire Nation doesn’t mean you did all those things.”

The princess was too shocked to speak, so she nodded. The doctors said those things, but it didn’t mean anything to her, but now, the words had finally sunk in.

The spirit tilted her head with a tiny laugh, “Now, go live the life I never got to, Azula, and remember, I will always be with you.” She then began to fade away, back into the moon.

Azula stood, frozen in place as the words ran through her mind, _Just because you two were part of the Fire Nation doesn’t mean you did all those things._ She was right, and now, both she and Zuko could live the lives they wanted to.

In that second, Azula decided her fate. She would travel the world, find somewhere quiet to live, then settle down with a lovely wife, and possibly a cat.

_This gave me confidence about the future._ 😊

_I hadn’t written anything in a couple weeks, and this popped out. And yeah, this is me self-reflecting my wanted future with Azula._


End file.
